Azotharoth (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Azotheroth, Azoth, the Dreaming One, the Dreaming God ---- Dagoth (seemingly error, see notes) | Identity = | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Hasperas' Temple, Azoth Peak | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Large, bat-like wings on his back, pointed ears, long horn on his forehead, three fingers and a thumb on each hand and four toes on each foot. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = God of pain and hate | Education = | Origin = Old One; Demon-God | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Conway; Roy Thomas | First = Marvel Graphic Novel #59 | Death = Marvel Graphic Novel #59 | HistoryText = Origins and early years Azotharoth, also known as Azoth and Azotheroth, was one of the Old Ones, extradimensional beings predating Earth. In the times before the apparition of mankind, the Gods stalked the Earth and warred against each others. Azoth battled one of his peers, who defeated him by removing his horn from his forehead. He went to sleep in his lair, in the Hasperas' Temple on Azoth Peak (which only access was the Labyrinth of Azoth), and could only be awakened when the stars aligned in a particular pattern. Mortal prominence on Earth The forefathers of Rammon guarded the Eye of Ibis, along with black-skinned warriors in the Temple of Ibis, and had the ancestor of the Kezanki to guard the Crypt of Shadows of the Kezankian Forest where was hidden the Horn of Azoth (who could be retrieved only using the Eye of Ibis). Azoth was later worshiped as the Dreaming One, including by Strabo. His monks allegedly fed the poor and buried the dead, in honor of their god, but those bodies were in fact stock-pilled in Azoth's temple for "a thousand thousand years", in order to sustain him with blood. Others feared him as a god of pain and hate whose reign would mark the end of Man as ruler of Earth. The Iron-Bound Book of Skelos decreed that the daughter of Azoth's high priest would stand naked before him, to restore his horn unto its place. Hyborian age In order to awaken Azoth (for him to struck down the temples of Mitra, Ibis, Ishtar and all other gods, and establish himself as the just and eternal ruler of all humans, and his priests elevated as his intermediates), High Priest Karanthes had his daughter Natari, with Strabo, to convince Conan to steal the Eye of Ibis from the Temple of Ibis, then used it in the Crypt of Shadows to recover the Horn of Azoth. Soon, panic stroke Shadizar, who fled as Karanthes was awakening Azoth. Meanwhile a commando composed of Conan, Rammon (son of Rammon), Shumballa and Dahomi entered the temple to stop Karanthes. Upon his awakening, Azoth slew Karanthes, the priests, and tried to take grasp of Rammon and Natari, until Conan managed to remove the horn again, killing him and ending the curse. The horn withered in dust. Modern Age The Grim Reaper invoked the names of Azotharoth and Nigguraab in order to transform captured humans into the Legion of the Unliving, to battle the Avengers. | Powers = At least the Horn of Azoth wasn't destructible. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In order to use the original plot for they had developed for the movie Conan the Destroyer into while distancing themselves from it, Gerry Conway and Roy Thomas changed Dagoth by Azoth. ** Azoth was nevertheless once called Dagoth in , presumably by mistake. * In the demons' entry of the , Azotharoth is stated to appear first in , where only "Azoth" is featured, making of "Azoth" and "Azotharoth" seemingly the same being.Category:Cthulhu Mythos Pastiches * The Old One Azotheroth mentioned in The Inner Planes, , was seemingly an alternate spelling of Azotharoth. * It is hypothesized by readers and non-official sources that Azoth could be Azathoth, a character created by H.P. Lovecraft. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikispedia = | Links = * Azoth at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Flight Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Pain Deities Category:Hate Deities Category:Hyborian Age Deities